


Everything Else

by Marishna



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Real Kiss, One-Shot, Post-Finale, Post-S1, the road not taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knock at the hotel door took her off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "road not taken" challenge at gameofcards on LJ. Basically we were to take a show/book/movie we were unhappy with how it ended and write an alternate ending. Now that word is official that Eye Candy has been cancelled it would be nice to rethink the finale since it was so open ended and flat. This will likely be my only fic for this fandom now that the show is over, ngl.

The knock at the hotel door took her off guard. 

This wasn't the type of place that offered room service or nightly turn down so she had no idea who it could be. She weighed her options, considering trying to go out the window but after the past couple days—hell, the past couple of months—she wasn't sure how well her luck would stand for a potential two-storey drop to the ground.

She edged along the wall, careful that she didn't cast a shadow under the door. Didn't want to tip off whoever it was. 

She leaned from the wall, silent and holding the burner cell in her hand with her finger ready to hit "send" to 911.

She only caught a glimpse of the person on the other side, some stubble and the collar of a leather jacket. But the angle of the jaw, the way his hair fell over his forehead…

She quickly unlocked the chair and deadbolt, pulled the door open with enough force that it hit the doorstop with a loud, vibrating _clang_.

"Lindy, Jesus Christ!"

"Tommy," Lindy gasped and took a step forward, feeling like her knees would give out and she'd collapse in his arms but he held her up and stepped into her, supporting her. 

"Come on, let's get inside," he said in a low tone, glancing down the hallway both ways. Lindy backed up and let him in the room, then closed the door and relocked it.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she demanded, grateful happiness at seeing him again overshadowed by annoyance and the overwhelming desire to argue green to Tommy's blue sky.

"I'm a cop, Lindy. And I know how you work," he replied with a wry smile. "You played it pretty close to the vest for a couple days but then Jake slipped on something and gave me a hint where to start looking. Once I did it wasn't hard."

Linda felt —well, she wasn't sure what she felt. Confused mostly. How could she be both happy and upset that he was here? How could she possibly do what she needed to with Tommy hanging over her shoulder? Why did she ever think she could anyway?

"I want to help," Tommy said, stepping forward and grabbing Lindy's hands, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Lindy asked, looking up at him with her all-too-usual defiant expression.

Tommy leaned in, close enough so she could feel his breath on her mouth. "Yeah."

Lindy only needed to inhale deeply, to press in the breadth of a couple fingers and she'd know how his lips would feel. She weighed her options, trying to figure out what she wanted and—

Tommy closed the distance, kissed her slow and easy, and yeah, that's what she wanted.

Tonight, this.

Tomorrow? Everything else.


End file.
